Odio o Amor
by 524Matry Rosenyu
Summary: Esta es la historia de Matry Otonashi, una chica del cual ve todo malo y negro, por lo que no confia en nadie, ni siquiera en su hermana Azucena Otonashi, del cual le tiene mucho odio ya que ha tenido un mal cuidado desde que sus padres fallecieron, pero ella al llegar a una nueva ciudad ve a un nuevo chico que ademas de ser su vecino tambien estudia en el mismo colegio.
1. Cap 1: ¿es mi vida un fracaso?

Holi holi a todos nuevamente...

Otra vez yo aquí molestando, y ya se que les debo el sgte cap de Soul Eater Después del Apocalipsis, pero, hey hey hey, estoy en ello, ademas que haremos una nueva historia, algo muy alejado de la fantasía, les hablare de mi vida, nah, es una broma, es una historia del cual esta llena de amor y actos donde el único que puede juzgar todo es el corazón, bienvenidos al primer cap de "Ódiame o ámame" de Corazón de Melón.

( _Advertencia: Este fic va a tener un poquito de lemmon, por lo que se pondra un "alto" para los menores de 13 años, y si hay problemas, sera de mayor edad)_

 _ **Algunos personajes son de su creadora ChinoMiko, pero otros, del cual no se han escuchado, serán mis personajes***_

 **Bell: Empieza una nueva aventura, empieza un gran amor, ay si n.n**

 _ **Kiseki: Claro, es hora de empezar la historia, amor, acción, todo esta incluido...**_

 **Nyu: Si claro, dejen de hablar y empecemos ya!**

*: Pensando

-: Acción de la persona

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1: ¿Es mi vida un fracaso?**_

 **Matry:** *siéndoles sincera, nunca me gusto la idea de irme de mi barrio, de mi casa, de mi antigua vida, a causa de siempre lo mismo, "que no tenemos lo suficiente para vivir acá", así era, vivía con mi hermana, siempre estaba cerca del dinero pero nunca tenia para lo que si necesitábamos, solo para ella misma y sus tantísimos novios del cual perdí la cuenta en el no.32, pero bueno, así era mi vida, de un lado a otro, ahora tengo 17, me faltan 3 meses para ser adulta, y así irme a vivir sola sin la descerebrada y tonta hermana que me toco, desearía que mis padres pudieran estar conmigo...pero no pueden, están en el cielo...desde allá me cuidan...*

-Tira las cosas con ira-

Demonios, ¡¿porque me obligan a cambiar de casa?! Deje mucha gente detrás de mi, solo porque Azus no tenia dinero para este mes, le dije que no se gastara nada, pero noooo, a la pequeña no se le hace caso, "tu tienes 17 y yo 25, soy mas madura", idiota...

-Suena la bocina del carro-

 **Azus:** Matry, ¿vas a bajar?, el avión nos dejara si no nos damos prisa, baja tus cosas y apúrate.

 **Matry:** *Esa es mi hermana, Azucena, pero de cariño le digo Azus, aunque no se si me queda cariño después de todos los errores que ha cometido en estos años, es muy linda, cualquier hombre que da encantado por su belleza, pero a los 3 días ya le están terminado porque ella nunca queda satisfecha por varias razones, por el dinero, por su físico y hasta la casa, siempre le busca el pero a todo...*

¡YA VOY, DEJA DE SONAR ESA COSA, ME DUELE LA CABEZA!

-Baja las escaleras rápidamente con unas cajas en sus manos-

Ya, puedes poner esto en el carro - suspiro-

 **Azus:** Ok, y ya sabes que debes tener cuidado con ese dolor de cabeza, no quiero que te pase nada, eres muy importante para mi.

 **Matry:** Si si si, ¿podemos irnos ya? -se sube al carro enojada-

 **Azus:** Esta bien -pone las ultimas cosas y se sube al carro-

¿Lista para este nuevo viaje?

 **Matry:** Si...eso creo, mejor empieza a avanzar por favor, no quiero ver llorar a mis amigas porque me haya ido...solo arranca ya -mira la ventana-

 **Azus:** Entendido...

-El carro empieza a alejarse de la casa cada vez mas-

 **Matry:** *Se que fue algo feo para mi irme de un lugar tan especial para mi, pero con todo eso, sentía que algo mejor iría a pasar...no lo entendía, pero...mi corazón descansaba...seria algo...o alguien que cambiaría la perspectiva de la vida tan cruel que me toco*

 _Después_ _de unas horas, Matry y Azus llegan a tiempo para abordar el avión, Azus llamaba a un amigo que conoció hace poco, mientras que Matry veía las nubes triste, porque no sabia que era lo que iba a pasar en su nuevo barrio, en su nueva casa, en su nueva escuela, con sus nuevo compañer-_

 **Matry:** ¡¿COMPAÑEROS?! Olvide todo eso, tendré nuevos compañeros -nerviosa- no puede ser, ahora me tocara con horribles personas o personas que me la harán difícil el primer día...ay no puede ser

-AL DÍA SIGUIENTE-

 **Azus:** Ya llegamos pequeña Matry, estamos en casa

 **Matry:** Eso ni tu te lo crees, llevas diciendo eso estos 7 años, ya no es una sorpresa

 **Azus:** Vamos, por favor mira el lado positivo a esto Matry, tendrás nuevos amigos aquí y posiblemente un novio -sonríe-

 **Matry:** -siente un frió en el cuerpo- Si claro...ahora soy tu, no me enamorare hasta que acabe mis estudios y eso es todo, entremos mas bien, debemos arreglar todo, mañana empiezo a estudiar y no quiero que me de sueño cuando este allá, la primera impresión siempre cuenta.

 **Azus:** Esta bien, esta bien, hagamos todo lo que podamos.

-Despues de un rato, terminaron de acomodar todo alas 8:00 pm-

 **Matry:** No debimos demorarnos tanto, otras veces hemos sido rápidas Azucena...

 **Azus:** Eso era antes, ya tenemos muchas mas cosas acá señorita ve mas bien a limpiarte y después baja a comer, empezare a hacer la cena, te avisare cuando este listo.

 **Matry:** Esta bien -sube lentamente las escaleras con dirección a su cuarto, al llegar cierra la puerte y mira por la ventana-

Ojala pase algo lindo estos dias, quiero olvidarme de todo esto...

-Mira un rato por la ventana hasta que mira a dos chicos caminando por el frente de su casa, un pelirrojo y un alto peliblanco-gris de ojos bicolores, el alto miro hacia la ventana de Matry y la saludo amablemente, ella al ver devolvio el saludo y se separo de la ventana nerviosa-

D-demonios, que chicos tan lindos...sobre todo el que me saludo -se sonroja y sonríe, haciendo que se acercara otra vez, viendo que los chicos ademas de vivir uno cerca del otro, tambien eran sus vecinos-

Ay no, ay no, son mis vecinos, el que me saludo vive al frente de mi casa, y el otro al lado, que hare, que hare

-Se escucha un ruido-

 **Azus:** Matry, baja, ya esta la cena

 **Matry:** Ya voy, espera que aun no estoy lista...

*después de ver eso, no pude cenar bien, ya que el chico de ojos bicolor... tenia la imagen de su rostro en mi mente, espero que no crea que soy una tonta, aunque su ropa me pareció algo... interesante, se veia tan elegante, debería hablar con el un dia de estos, pero ya es hora de dormir...mañana hay clase*

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Hola hola, soy Matry Otonashi, una chica de 17 años que ira a su primer dia de clases, no me causa tanto la emoción ir a una nueva escuela, se llama "Sweet Amoris", no se como sera, pero toca ver como es, si me gusta o no, ademas de encuentros inesperados y el comienzo de una ilusión, un malentendido y la pesadilla.

 _Hola, te vi ayer y te salude, eres nuestra nueva vecina, ¿verdad?_

¿Q-Que hace el aqui?, ¿Estudia aqui?

 **En el siguiente capitulo de CDM: ¿ODIO O AMOR?, Capitulo 2: La primera** **impresión**

Ahora si...ame esta escuela

 ** _CAPITULO 2: LA PRIMERA IMPRESION_**

 **SI LES GUSTO SOLAMENTE COMENTEN**

 **SI NO...**

 **NO SABRAN QUIEN ES**

 **OKNO, YA TODOS SABEN DE QUIEN ESTOY HABLANDO nwn**

 **Solo dejen su comentario y seguire escribiendo n.n**


	2. Cap 2: La primera impresión

Holi holi a todos nuevamente...

Otra vez yo aquí molestando, aqui esta el nuevo capitulo de "odio o amor", esta vez la historia se pondrá mejor, así que cada capitulo tendra aportes nuevos, y posiblemente personajes nuevos, claro, por parte mia, porque no se si ChiNoMiko hará nuevos personajes, aunque lo dudo, bien, sin nada mas que decir, empieza el capitulo nuevo, bienvenidos!

( _Advertencia: Este fic va a tener un poquito de lemmon, por lo que se pondrá un "alto" para los menores de 13 años, y si hay problemas, sera de mayor edad)_

 _Pd: Aun no hara Lemmon hasta nuevo aviso ..._

 _ **Algunos personajes son de su creadora ChinoMiko, pero otros, del cual no se han escuchado, serán mis personajes***_

 **Bell: Empieza una nueva aventura, empieza un gran amor, ay si n.n**

 _ **Kiseki: Claro, es hora de empezar la historia, amor, acción, todo esta incluido...**_

 **Nyu: Si claro, dejen de hablar y empecemos ya!**

*: Pensando

-: Acción de la persona

#: Flashback

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 2: La primera impresión.**_

 **Matry:** *el día de hoy escribiré una nueva historia aquí, pues eso siempre he hecho en estos años de viajes y despedidas, aunque muchas cosas buenas han pasado en mi vida, pero han durado tan poco, y con algunas amigas aun me sigo hablando, eso es lo bueno, aun no se han olvidado de mi, bueno antes de irme a mi colegio recordé el día en que me toco irme, otra vez, la gente que quiero se quedara en el pasado, de nuevo...*

-2 semanas antes del viaje-

#Flashback#

 **Azus:** Matry, ven un momento, debemos hablar, y posiblemente te gustara la noticia

 **Matry:** Dime, ¿de que se trata? -jugando en el play-

 **Azus:** Nos iremos de aquí

-Ella suelta sorpresivamente el control-

 **Matry:** Espera...¡¿QUEEEEEE?!

¡¿Acaso estas loca?! No me quiero ir esta vez, aquí tengo toda mi adolescencia, déjame aquí, vete tu, por favor...

 **Azus:** No puedo, se lo prometí a nuestros padres, no te dejare sola, y muchos menos a esta edad de la cual todos los adolescentes les da sus locuras

*Chistea enojada y apaga el play*

 **Matry:** Por favor hermana, no te pido nada mas...quedémonos aquí esta vez, por favor

 **Azus:** No puedo hermana, ya esta decidido

 **Matry:** No puede ser *se va llorando a su cuarto*

#Fin de flashback#

*Ya no puedo hacer nada, solamente seguir con el camino que mi hermana me ponga...bien, a estudiar*

-Se despide de Azus y sale de la casa, hoy esta lloviendo-

Ok, hoy el día sera genial

-Camina lentamente hacia la institución, hasta que un chico la empuja un poco-

Espera...¿porque me... -voltea enojada y levanta su mano para darle una cachetada pero al darse cuenta quien era deja su mano en el aire-

 **¿?:** No deberías mojarte, ademas, vas muy lento, apúrate un poco "tortuga"

-Sigue su camino como si nada y ella queda congelada-

 **Matry:** Rayos...no debió empujarme...pero...¿porque me congele?, debió ser por miedo, pero...este idiota me pagara la empujada

-Aprieta la mano haciendo un puño, chistea enojada y sigue su camino-

*Un dia de estos me lo encontrare y se lo hare pero peor*

-Con una sonrisa en la cara sigue caminando hasta que llega a la institución-

Con que este es el famoso "Sweet Amoris",mmm, es grande, bueno, esperemos que sea así por dentro

-Entra empapada, una chica de pelo rubio la mira, se rie y se va-

¿Y esta que le dio?...Jumm, bueno, mejor sigo, no quiero tener problemas el primer día...ahora que lo pienso, debo preguntar cual es mi casillero

-Mira una puerta donde dice "Sala de delegados"-

De seguro es por aquí...

-Siente una mano en el hombro, ella se sorprende y toma la mano con fuerza-

 **¿?:** Vaya, no has perdido la fuerza de la mano, ¿no es así pequeña Matry? -ríe-

 **Matry:** Esa voz...me resulta conocida...¿sera el?

-Voltea y mira con sorpresa y alegría al que le tenia la mano-

¡ARMIN! Por Dios, ¿que haces aquí?

*Armin lo conozco desde que eramos solo unos niños, el, Alexy y yo fuimos siempre muy unidos, cuando me fui de la ciudad, me dio su numero de su casa para que siempre lo llamara y le dijera donde estaba, ayer olvide llamarlo pero nunca pensé encontrármelo aquí*

 **Armin:** Shhhh...no grites, estas llamando la atención

-Lo abraza fuertemente-

 **Matry:** No pensé verte de nuevo, ahora si, dime, ¿como hiciste para dar con mi ubicación?

 **Armin:** ¿Ubicación?, pero, ni siquiera sabia que estabas por aquí

-Desvía la mirada un poco sonrojado-

 **Matry:** ¿En serio? Entonces...fue cosa del destino...eso es...GENIAL

-Lo abraza un poco mas fuerte y lo suelta-

 **Armin:** Y tampoco has perdido esa ternura que antes, deberías dejar de dar abrazos, mataras a la gente así, y te lo repito, no grites, si gritas de nuevo te haré callar de otro modo.

\- La mira desafiándola, ella devuelve la mirada-

 **Matry:** Eso lo veremos -sonríe nostalgicamente- me da mucha nostalgia verte así, hacíamos esto de niños, ¿te acuerdas? La mayoría de las veces ganabas tu.

 **Armin:** Cierto, eramos unos locos cuando niños, yo aun sigo siendo un loco, y tu, ¿aun lo sigues siendo?

 **Matry:** La verdad no se... pero ya que estas aquí, me ayudaras a ver si esta "loquita" que tuve vuelva, ¿te parece?

 **Armin:** Me parece -aprietan sus manos mientras se miran...pero no se sueltan en el momento-

 **Matry:** No me di cuenta de los ojos que tienes, parecen al mar, ¡QUE LINDO!

-Tapa su boca con la mano sobrante-

 **Armin:** Gritaste... te lo advertí

-Se acerca a ella y ella hace lo mismo pero al momento se retrocede-

 **Matry:** L-Lo siento Armin... no puedo

 **Alexy:** Mis ojos me están mintiendo, debe ser una broma, querida Matry

-Corre hacia ella y la abraza con fuerza, haciendo que se suelte de Armin-

 **Matry:** Alexy, hola, sigues siendo el mismo, tan tierno y atento conmigo

-Armin chistea y toma un brazo de ella-

 **Armin:** Oye, ella estaba conmigo, devuélvemela

 **Alexy:** Esta vez no hermanito, recuperare el tiempo perdido, no dejare que te vayas de nuevo Matry, nos hicis-

-Armin lo pisa-

Ouch...perdón, me hiciste muchísima falta, ademas, mírate, toda una mujer

 **Matry:** No es para tanto Alexy, aun siguen siendo mas altos que yo, crecieron mas de lo normal, me dejaron en la mitad del camino.

-Los 3 se ríen, pero Alexy suelta la mano del brazo de Matry, tomando a Armin desprevenido-

 **Armin:**!OYE¡

 **Alexy:** Ahorita te la devuelvo, ademas, hablaremos de algo mas tarde

-con una sonrisa picara se aleja con Matry, dejándolo a el sorprendido por lo que le dijo-

 **Alexy:** Debes conocer todo, hace poco empezamos a estudiar aquí y cada lugar ya lo recuerdo perfectamente, así para que sepas de todos los lugares mas conocidos en Sweet Amoris, empecemos por arriba

 **Matry:** O-Ok, pero Alexy, lo que paso en el pasillo... pues

 **Alexy:** Tranquila, no diré nada, pero oye... -se detiene y la mira a los ojos-

No vayas tan rápido "enamorada"

-Se sonroja y desvia la mirada-

 **Matry:** N-No es lo que piensas, era un castigo de A-Armin...

*Un dia me enamore de alguien que no era para mi correspondido, pero el muy idiota supo lo que sentia por el y jugo conmigo, por eso no creo tanto en el amor, incluso con Armin, que desde pequeños sintio algo por mi, pero yo siempre lo he visto como un amigo, ademas... no veria al amor del mismo modo de antes despues de esa cicatriz que me quedo*

M-mejor sigueme mostrando los lugares, de verdad quiero verlo todo -desviando la conversacion de Alexy a otro lado-

 **Alexy:** Ok, vamos primero a laboratorio de ciencias, quiero que conozcas

 **Matry:** O-ok -¿A donde me llevara ahora?-

-Entran al laboratorio y ven a una chica de cabello blanco y largo, sentada encima de una mesa y leyendo una revista de modas-

 **¿?:** Aqui se ve horrenda con ese vestido, ¡Que desastre!, pero ella, ja, no se ve para nada mal... -mirando atentamente la revista-

 **Alexy:** Rosalya, tenemos una nueva compañera, por favor ven y presentate -sonrisa de lado a lado-

-Deja de lado la revista y mira atentamente a Matry-

 **Matry:** M-Mucho gusto, soy Matry Otonas-

-Empieza a medirla por todos lados-

 **Rosalya:** Tienes buen cuerpo aun siendo un poco pequeña, dime, ¿cuantos años tienes?

 **Matry:** T-Tengo 17...¿porque la pregunta?

 **Rosalya:** Solo curiosidad, pero enserio... tienes 17 -suelta una pequeña risa- crei que tenias 15, te vez un poco niña

 **Matry:** ¿E-Eso es cierto? -toca su cara con desespero-

 **Rosalya:** Es broma, solo queria ver tu expresión, perdón si te asuste -sonrie- soy Rosalya, el gusto es mio

 **Matry:** Gracias -suspira aliviada-

 **Alexy:** Bueno, sigamos con el recorrido, Rosalya, te vere despues

 **Rosalya:** Entendido... ah, se me olvidaba, si te encuentras a Lysandro dile que lo necesito, por favor

 **Alexy:** Oki, se lo dire, adios

-Matry se despide mientras es llevada a la fuerza del brazo por Alexy-

Bueno, sigamos, iremos para los salones y luego a la sala de delegados, alla conoceras a Nathaniel y te respondera las preguntas pendientes que tengas del instituto

 **Matry:** Ok...oh, ¿Alexy?

 **Alexy:** Dime..

 **Matry:** -Lo abraza- Gracias, enserio, volverlos a ver me hace muy feliz

 **Alexy:** -Corresponde el abrazo con cariño- Siempre estaremos juntos, es nuestra promesa de niños, ¿lo recuerdas?

#Flashback#

-Sentados en la puerta de la casa mirando las estrellas-

 **Armin:** No se porque debo estar aqui, me faltaba poco para matar a Booster

 **Alexy:** Ay Armin, alejate de tu Play por un momento, recuerda que hoy es el ultimo dia del caul Matry estara junto a nosotros, ¿lo olvidaste?

 **Armin:** Nop, pero enserio, queria terminar el juego Alexy

 **Matry:** Chicos, no peleen hoy, hoy es nuestra ultima noche juntos

 **Armin:** ¿y porque no te quedas a vivir con nosotros? Los 3 seriamos felices

 **Alexy:** O solamente tu querido hermano -se rie-

 **Armin:** Dije los 3 Alexy, escucha bien por favor -sonrojado-

 **Matry:** -pasa una estrella fugaz- chicos, miren

 **Alexy:** Que belleza

 **Armin:** Eso no es una estrella, es un OVNI que vino a secuestrarnos

-Matry y Alexy lo miran y se rien-

 **Alexy:** Tu y tus locuras Armin

 **Matry:** Esas seran cosas que nunca olvidare de ustedes, y ya que paso la estrella fugaz, pidamos un deseo

 **Armin:** Buena idea, deseo tener una consola de ultima edición

 **Matry y Alexy:** ¡ARMIN!

 **Armin:** Ok Ok...pero que pesados

 **Matry:** Deseemos todos lo mismo.. poder estar juntos para siempre, y que muy pronto nos volvamos a encontrar

-estira su mano hacia los chicos-

 **Alexy:** Que posiblemente dentro de poco se haga realidad

 **Armin:** Que asi sea

-En vez de tomar la mano de Matry, los 2 la abrazan con fuerza, haciendolos caer a todos-

#Fin del flashback#

 **Matry:** Si..lo recuerdo muy bien

 **Alexy:** -sigue caminando- Vamos Matry, solo falta otros lugarcitos y ya acabamos

 **Matry:** Ok, espero que sea pronto

-Entran al salon B y se encuentran con el chico de cabello rojo-

!TU¡

 **¿?:** Vaya vaya, miren quien tenemos aqui, a la tortuga de antes

 **Matry:** Ahora si te voy a matar

 **Alexy:** Calmate Matry... una señorita no se comporta asi, ya no eres una niña

 **-** La toma del brazo con fuerza para que no lo vaya a golpear-

Y Castiel, por favor no la molestes, no sabes cual es su temperamento

 **Castiel:** Ja, tu no me dices a mi que hacer y no le temo a una niña tan tonta como ella

-Pasa entre Alexy y Matry, empujandolos ocasionalmente y sale del salón-

 **Matry:** Castiel, ¿eh?, lo escribire en mi Death Note

 **Alexy:** No hables como Armin, por favor -suspira-

-salen del salon y Matry choca con alguien, casi se cae pero es tomada por la cintura, apegandose al pecho de la persona-

¿Estas bien?

 **Matry:** Si, estoy bien, pero... esto se siente raro

-Levanta la mirada y ve al chico de los ojos bicolores-

 **¿?:** ¿Esta usted bien señorita? Oh, pero si es nuestra nueva vecina

 **Matry:** E-espera... ¿estudias a-aqui?

 **¿?:** Asi parece

 **Alexy:** Lysandro, que buena atrapada, pero, ya la puedes soltar, Rosalya te necesita, esta en el laboratorio

 **Lysandro:** Gracias Alexy -la suelta delicadamente-

Ojala nos encontremos por mucho mas tiempo, y podamos hablar y conocernos mejor, ahora, si me disculpan...

-Se va mientras mira por todos lados-

 **Alexy:** Ya sabias quien era, ¿eh?

 **Matry:** No exactamente...

*No se me notaba para nada los nervios, bueno, solo un poco, tonto tartamudeo, pero, no, no sentia nada, los nervios me invaden pero no es por amor sino porque un chico esta cerca de mi, cualquier chica se pondria asi, ¿o me equivoco?*

 **Alexy:** Aja, tendre que creerte, bien, sigamos

 **Matry:** Esta bien...

-Llegan al salon A y se encuentran con las chicas de antes-

 **¿?:** Con que aqui esta la nueva, ¿eh?

 **Matry:** Las idiotas... Alexy, salgamos de aqui

 **¿?:** ¿A quien llamas idiota?...Tu no sabes con quien te metes

 **Matry:** No, no lo se, y no me interesa -toma con fuerza el brazo de Alexy y sale enojada-

¿Quienes son ellas? Y dilo rapido porque no quiero antes de tiempo romperles las caras de "princesa".

 **Alexy:** Son Amber, la hermana de Nathaniel, el delegado, y las otras chicas son Li y Charlotte...

Deberias alejarte de ellas, no quiero que te pongan castigo tan rapido, y ya te dije, no es de señoritas portarse asi...

 **Matry:** Esta bien

*En este instituto mucchiiiisiiimaaaasssss cosas pasaran, lo que me preocupa es que no pueda controlarme a tiempo y arruine todo, Dios, no me pongas tanatas trampas en mi camino*

 **Alexy:** Bien, lo ultimo, esta vez debes entrar sola

 **Matry:** Esta bien, muchas gracias Al, y que bueno poder verte otra vez

 **Alexy:** Lo mismo digo, bienvenida a "Sweet Amoris" -sonrie y se aleja-

 **Matry: -** inhala profundo y entra a la sala de delgados-

Buenos dias, busco a Nathaniel, ¿esta aqui?

 **Nathaniel:** Yo soy Nathaniel, tu debes ser la nueva, trajiste todos tus documentos...

 **Matry:** La verdad fue mi hermana quien los trajo...

 **Nathaniel:** Entiendo, habia ya hablado con ella, Azucena se llama, ¿no es asi?

 **Matry:** Asi es -lo mira de pies a cabeza- pero no te ves como un delegado, ¿en serio lo eres?

 **Nathaniel:** -sonrie- si lo soy, no dudes señorita Matry -toma la barbilla de ella delicadamente y le sube la mirada- Aun no sabes mucho de este lugar..con el tiempo lo sabras -ella nerviosa le quita la mano de la barbilla-

 **Matry:** Todo esta listo, ¿puedo irme ya?

 **Nathaniel:** Si, puede retirarse, pero tenga en cuenta..que nos conoceremos mas rapido de lo que usted piensa -con una sonrisa picara da la vuelta hacia la mesa a arreglar algunos documentos, Matry, confundida, sale de la sala-

 **Matry:** ¿que acabo de pasar?...intento..¿coquetearme?, que instituto mas raro - suspira- este sera un año mmuuuyyy largo

*Dios mio, primer dia y ya cosas tanto malas, como buenas han pasado aqui, pero lo mas raro fue lo del delegado... que quiso decir con "conocernos mas rapido de lo que usted piensa",mmmmm, pero aun me da vueltas en la cabeza el chico de aquella vez, creo que se llama Lysandro... en serio, que seguira despues... demonios...*

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Hola...soy Matry... otra vez... hoy conocere a mis compañeros de clase, y la esperanza de no encontrarme con mas sorpresas...en serio, no quiero desearme el mal...pero...tengo un mal presentimiento

 _Matry, ¿tambien estudias aqui? QUE COINCIDENCIA_

K-Kentin...¡¿que haces aqui?!

En el sgte capitulo de CDM: ODIO O AMOR, Capitulo 3: Detenganse las sorpresas

Segundo dia...y ya las cosas estan de cabeza

 _ **CAPITULO 3: DETENGANSE LAS SORPRESAS**_

 **Un comentario para ver cuanto he corregido...**

 **Okno..**

 **Gracias a las personas que me ayudan a que la historia tome vida**

 **Dejen un cap si lo desean nwn**


End file.
